love never dies
by MissLabrinthLuvsLoki
Summary: Jareth has not Seen Sarah over 3 years and Sarah longs to be with Jareth. In a strange event of Karen showing her hate to Sarah and her daughter along with poor 4 year old Toby. Sarah wishes her Toby and Jade to the underground so Sarah will no longer need to cry over here deep undying love to Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH CHARACTERS!

A/N: SEND REVIEWS !

Chapter one:Karen's hate

The night we danced it all way I only wish this moment that is now a never ending dream will never stop but it all ways dose. It was all ways the same once it struck 12 I through the chair at the glass wall. Then I wake to go to high school. My name is Sarah and I'm 19 years old I haven't been very lucky over the few years. I have managed to be raped have nightmares that I would not wake from because it is my life. My father all ways works Karen is a house wife watching 4 year old Toby and my 1 year old daughter that seems to get hit by Toby a lot with large bruises and Toby he is just clumsy. I get up brush my hair and teeth put on my mint green tee shirt with jeans. But then I hear Jade scream and I run in as I see Karen hit her on the head. "what the fuck are you doing to my baby,"I yell and pick her up and run out get Toby out of bed and we run to the car as I start the car I call the police. " hello police station what is your emergency" a female answers as I speed off. "Hi my name is Sarah Williams and I would like to report child abuse" I say looking at Toby he had a large black eye. "OK Sarah who is hitting there children," she asks. "Karen Williams," I say as I buckle up Toby. "all right I see the problem and Sarah Karen just called saying that you have taken her son and your daughter out of the house speeding off as she way making breakfast now we don't know the answer but I will tell you to go and give Toby back to his mom so she wont press charges," she said. I hang up and go to the nearest hotel. Then we go straight to our room go to the mirror and call haggle. as his face came into view we hear "police open the door." haggle we need to go to the underground. He looks at me and says "OK but I can't help you only he can," "who" I ask. "oh you know who," he answered. I grab Toby's hand and say "I wish I wish for the goblin king to take us away from this place right now." I hear the door slam open but we were gone right before there eyes. "Sarah well its so good to see you all grown up but who is that little swallow in your arms," I slowly open my eyes to see him.

A/N:

LABYRINTH: ANY ONE WHO SENDS A REVIEW WILL BE HUGGED BY JARETH

JARETH WALKS IN AS SAID

JARETH: AND WHAT DO I GET OUT OF THIS

LABYRINTH: OH YOU WILL SEE

(EVIL SMIRK ON FACE)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK I GOT THIS ONE DONE IN AN HOUR PLEASE REVIEW NICELY AND DON'T CORECT SPELLING IT IS A WAST OF YOUR TIME AND MINE ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Why now and then you still love me

He seemed to happy for this to be real but it was once I started hearing Jade crying I tried to calm her but then she disappeared out of my arms and I screamed.

But then I herd Jareth singing to her and she fell asleep I took her and gave him a grateful but stern look.

"So who is she?" Jareth asked again.

"Shes my daughter,"I said uneasy

His flinched to the thought. And in a large amount of glitter he was gone and so was Toby.

"No not again you fucking bitch," I screamed thinking that he would hear.

Not knowing that Hoggle was right behind me.

"Well that is a colorful Vocabulary," He said scaring me half to death.

"Hoggle he took Toby when I told him about my daughter," I say on the verge of tears as he gave me a surprised look.

"And when did you have a baby," He sounded upset. "Well," I started "One year ago."

What happened" he asked and then we were some where else no we were in the throne room at the goblin castle face to face with Jareth. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Whats wrong" I asked.

"I'm sorry I see now," he had said as he took me in to his arms as Jade wakes up and begins to cry Jareth starts to sing again and staring down at her with eye full of love and sorrow.

Dose he know what happened to me god no that would mean that he can see my memory's maybe even my thoughts we stood there as he sang to Jade and he noticed that I was staring at him. I had forgotten how much I loved him no I don't love him I cant he was so mean to me 3 years ago but he did say that he was only evil because I wanted him to be.

He took Jade into his arms and cradled her close as Toby runs up to me he looked like a mini Jareth. A wight poets shirt open just a tad black leggins not as tight as Jareth's. And even little boots I picked up as he said "mommy wont be mad we are gone right." He still loved her and I started crying. Jareth seemed to get up set but he did not join me and I said "Toby we aren't going to see mommy for a long time alright." he started to cry and I felt so bad thinking back to when my mother left me and my dad behind and I started to cry.

But he will never see her again I will make note of that. Jareth looks at me and I catch his beautiful eyes and his lips don't move as I hear him say "the way I feel about you then has still no changed."

Why now and then you still love me

I cry harder I know that he loves me still but I don't know if I love him things are happening to fast I put down Toby as Jareth hands Jade to a nearby Goblin seeing that I might faint and he was right I feel strong arms catch me once I fall and I here him silently sing "i will be there for you as the world falls down," and then there was silence

A/N: HOW WAS THAT REVIEW IT WILL GET BETTER AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND...

LABYRINTH: I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND JARETH IS WITH ME HE WILL HUG YOU TWICE

JARETH: WHY ALWAYS ME !

LABYRINTH: WELL YOUR REALLY HOT SO DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE NEED YOUR LOVE TO SURVIVE

A/N: YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID SO YA GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND I WONT WISH AWAY YOUR BABY'S.


End file.
